


Pearl/Jasper drabbles 1: The ocean and the fire

by WritingGhoul



Series: Jasper/Pearl Oneshots & Drabbles [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Buff Cheesy Puff, Bird mom, Drabbles, F/F, jasper - Freeform, pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingGhoul/pseuds/WritingGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is tough and callouses. Never running from a fight or showing much emotion apart from her joy in the misery of others. Another was a warrior with PTSD, trying to help save the planet her mentor prorected.</p><p>Who knew that one day the homeworld gem would start to crave the crystal gems emotions? Or that the pearl had found a new gem, a Jasper to protect?</p><p>'''</p><p>A bunch of Pearl/Jasper drabbles ranging from short drabble to short stories and oneshots.</p><p>Requests are open to absolutely anything you can think of, ask away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1: Moonstone

**Author's Note:**

> Yea...so you can request these if you like!
> 
> any scenario, cannon non-cannon, crossovee, whatever!
> 
> And I will right it, I promise :)
> 
> Anyway this is my first drabble of what I think a fution between Jasper/Pearl would look like.

To this day, Pearl could remember the day Moonstone was born.

 

 

Regrettably and something that she would never speak aloud; It was always her most favorite fusion to be apart of.

 

A large built figure with four tall muscled arms and a well built chest. Long silver hair that glimmered in the moonlight and would fall over its shoulders in long wispy bangs. A large, smooth rock on its head and a pointer, triangle gem just below in the place of its nose. A yellow diamond uniform that was purple and slicked around it’s figure.

 

 

Four eyes. Two the colour of fresh oranges, two a sky blue.

 

 

High cheek bones.

 

Poised lips.

 

 

**A star and a triangle messily mashed together**

 

 

A voice as sweet as silk, that had a stern masculine undertone to it.

 

 

 

**A tongue as sharp as glass**

 

 

A crossbow that they would form for protection, using their arms to gracefully hold it between their fingers.

 

 

**A weapon of mass destruction that no gems had formed before**

 

It was on the beach before the temple when they had first formed. On the fourth month of the first year she had been meeting with Jasper.

 

Jasper had offered her to dance, hand held out to her and her orange eyes carrying a soldem burden.

 

They had started slow, a mess of limbs tangling between them.

 

**Cold hard nails and fists in burls fighting**

 

 

Gently they had found a rhythm and Jasper had twirled her around.

 

 

**Her feet had grazed the sand, creating blisters and cuts by Jaspers strength. Marking her as Jaspers and no one elses**

 

 

But that didn’t mean they let their pace stay slow. They did eventually get faster and twirl and twirl and twirl until both her and Jasper's limbs had started to ache.

 

 

Again and again again. Jasper had insisted, until they got it right

 

 

Only when the sun had began to rise again had jasper suddenly turned Pearl towards her huskily and stared into her blue eyes. She knew the homeworld gem must have seen the fear in her eyes. But what worried Pearl the most was that she knew that Jasper definitely saw the acceptance in them as well.

 

For she had kissed her.

 

**No battling tongues or angry whispers. Jasper would always be the dominant one**

 

 

And they had fused.

 

And she, no, they had felt so right She had never felt the same completeness before in her life. If only getting close to it when she was in Jasper's arms.

 

 

Moonstone had been so pleased with herself that she had danced along the shore and into the ocean, a smile on her face.

 

 

**A cruel sadistic smile**

 

She had told Jasper afterwards that she wanted to tell the others so much of the completeness, the pleasure, the love, the unity, the pure feeling of feeling right.

 

**Ying and Yang, black and white, ocean and fire.**

 

But she knew the others would never understand what they had.

 

**So they had unfused.**

 

 

And Jasper had left.

 

**Pearl had turned with a cruel, juvenile smirk on her face. And Jasper's lips curved into a calm, passive look**


	2. Drabble 2: Bed kisses (AU-human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!Pearl wants to get a glass of water to ease her throat after a wonderful night. Human!Jasper, however, has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway this is a prompt drabble someone asked of me on FF so I drabbled it. they where an anon so I can't fnd them and thank them, but if you're reading this? Thanks!
> 
> p.s the next one will be another un-prompted drabble then I will start completeing evreyones requests! :D

Evreything was a dark, shaded orange. White locks of hair coming inbetween her vision evrey now and then. The only thing she could feel, besides the large tanned figure holding her and the sheets, was a deep stinging sensation in her throat.

 

Pearl turned her head to the side in her tired confusion, having just awoken from a strange dream she was trying to recount. The small pain in her throat only going away temporarily as she did so and returning as she sucked in another breath.

 

For a few minutes she lay there, blinking in and out of consiousness; her eyelids battling against her hazzy mind to stay open. Her form squished under a much larger one and  
the hair that she always tried to keep tidy, in knotts around her head. Her slightly-larger-than-average brain (as her girlfriend had dubbed it) trying to remember what had happened the night befo-

 

A smirk quickly spread across the palid girls face as she finally regained her mind fully from the bask of sleep. Memories of the night before entering into her head.

 

Soft hard kisses, Rushed replies, moans, scrambling in bed sheets, rythemic motions, screams.

Oh my~ This did explain her current position quite well didn't it?

 

With a ragged sigh and a quick smile Pearl went to place her hand on the side of the bed and refresh her aching throat. A bottle of water, no doubt, being the solution to her raspy breathing.

 

Suddenly, however, as she was about to pull her girlfriend away from herself and leave the warm confines a large powerful hand latched onto her leg.

 

"Stay" the figure smirked as the smaller teen grimaced beneath it's strength. Shaded fingers delt deep into the pale flesh and a large, brisk hand pulled Pearl back into the bed. In one small swoop she sat, cluttered on the satin covers and was face to face with the figure.

 

A large brazilian woman in her mid-twenties with a well muscled build stared back at her. White, very long locks of hair falling all the way down her figure and hiding her indecent parts. Her eyes where a light, almost orange brown and her face was inches away from Pearl's own.

 

The teen's face turned a bright red, almost the same shade that one would find in the setting sun or ripe strawberries. A stange occurance for pearl, since she knew it probably wouldn't have happened if the two had been fully clothed and _not_ standing in the sheets of a (satin?) bed.

 

Her girlfriend Jasper only smiled "I didn't say you could leave, now did I?"

 

Pearl felt a shiver fall down her spine at those words and protested "B-b-but you see I was just trying to get a glass of-"

 

A orange finger found it's way to the teens lips and a gentle 'shhhhh' sound resonated from her lovers own jaws.

 

"You should try putting those lips to better use..."

 

The teen didn't have much time to respond to that one though, as her face was quickly slapped towards her girlfriends in a quick bruising clap of a not- very-chaste kiss. Jasper licked her lips asking for entrance and quickly gained it as she moved one of her hands to run through Pearls tattered hair and another to hold her by the waist.  


Moans where received from both ends and soon they flew apart, the plaid teen gasping for breath and the tanned older one only slighly phased from the teen they had taken for their own leasuire.

 

"B-but I need...water" Pearl hissed as she held onto her girlfriends numerous moon white bangs.

 

"In a minute..." Jasper replied as she lay pearl backdown and held her like one would hold a fragile doll "We still have around twenty-two minutes left."

 

And so the palied teen complied as her larger lover curled in around her. If only being shocked into surprise that Jasper, of all people, was a cuddler.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please make a request I'm planning to make 50 requests on this one then make a second one!


End file.
